liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-30287552-20190312003303/@comment-30287552-20190315015443
> Porque uma fala ativamente que eles não criaram o universo, apenas as galáxias que nele residem, enquanto a outro afirma que criaram o universo. O universo é composto de galáxias, mas não apelas delas Okay, me diz onde isso é uma contradição agora. Criar todo o conteúdo dentro de um universo de alguma forma contradiz o feito? Voce n tá entendendo. > WoG discorda totalmente do vazio que você descreve. Ela nunca disse que a Terra aparece depois. Muito pelo contrário, ela diz que eles começaram a lutar na Primordial Earth e que ela se tornou o que se conhece no resto da franquia por causa dessa luta. Não tem nada a ver com aparecer depois. Essa Terra Primordial é literalmente a terra que vemos depois que Urano é atacado e cria o universo, que não tem absolutamente nada e é completamente sem forma, e os outros Primordiais vão adicionando coisas nela, como montanhas, oceanos e finalmente a vida. Nós literalmente vemos o vazio que eles tão lutando no comecinho da intro. Os Primordiais nasceram do Vazio do Caos (um vazio sem forma antes do espaço-tempo) como descrito em várias fontes diferentes. Ai depois do Urano levar aquele golpe, a terra e o resto do universo apareceram. É isso que ela tá descrevendo. Nos vemos isso na intro cara. Tu tá tentando achar contradição onde tem consistência. > Contradiz a partir do momento que segundo a Ariel Lawrence o Big Bang originou os Primordiais e que eles criaram as galáxias. Perguntaram pra ela se eles criaram o universo, e ela respondeu que eles criaram galáxias. Não tem o que debater nisso, o WoG dela contradiz o outro WoG que foi colocado antes - até porque o WoG de antes fala que o confronto gerou o universo todo. Criar todas as galáxias =/= criar todo o universo. Pode me dizer como isso contradiz agora? Como uma afirmação geral (their fighting spawned the galaxies) contradiz uma específica? Afinal, a afirmação anterior (X) ainda é verdade se assumirmos que a afirmação Y (Urano criou o universo) é verdade. Do corpo dele o universo foi gerado, incluindo as galáxias. E sim, eles vieram do Big Bang. Porém o Big Bang não é criação do universo, amigão, afinal eles que criaram o universo. Pode ser interpretado como a expansão do vazio e não contradiz nada. > Exceto que a Titanomarquia acabou com o poder total da espada do Olimpo. Então ninguém solou ninguém Não, amigo, Cronos foi especificamente um dos Titãs que não foi solado e BFRado com a Blade of Olympus, como vemos em GOW1. Zeus especificamente o forçou a ficar vagando no Deserto das Almas Perdidas, que fica na Terra. A narração nos conta especificamente, que, assim como Cronos derrotou Urano, e Zeus derrotou Cronos, agora o ciclo se repete com Kratos derrotando Zeus. Os outros Titãs e Deuses nada tem a ver, o foco é especificamente pai e filho. É o foco do enredo do jogo, é o que molda toda a série. Ou então, por exemplo, vai dizer que "ninguém foi solado" por que o Kratos matou o panteão inteiro antes de ir e matar Zeus junto? > To me referindo ao confronto Urano VS Cronos. Quanto a luta, devia ver meu penúltimo comentário Qual? O que é sobre as Fúrias e a Nix? Que que tem a ver? Eu só vi tu dizendo que aceita o UP baseado no comentário do diretor de animação. > Sim, o cara do post original na VSB faz questão de mostrar print do Artwork com os 4 principais primordiais. Até porque, os 4 são OS 4, a luta deles moldou o universo, Aqueles 4 são os que apareceram nas cenas mostradas pra nós especificamente na introdução, isso não significa que a Guerra só incluiu eles. De fato Nix participou da Guerra e é mencionada e mostrada em Ascension em alguns pontos, como também confirmada via WoG que ela fez parte da Guerra, junto com Tanatos, o que é algo que você logicamente infere do próprio jogo. E as Fúrias nem se quer são Primordiais, o jogo especificamente diz que elas não se classificam como qualquer tipo de divindade, nem deus, nem Titã, nem monstro, mortal ou sombra.